


What Do You Call A Bad Popcorn Joke?

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' Christmas 2020 Writing Collection [10]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Christmas fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, The Trees' Christmas 2020 Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Fic 10/12. Prompt: Popcorn Sting.It's Colson's first Christmas with Rosie and Casie, but that doesn't mean that everything's new. Traditional decorations are important...as are terrible jokes.
Relationships: Casie Baker & Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' Christmas 2020 Writing Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036293
Kudos: 3





	What Do You Call A Bad Popcorn Joke?

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may remember Rosie from my fic [_'Do You Believe In Love At First, Or Should I Pass By Again?'_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220106) \- this story isn't an offcial part of that series, but I miss writing Rosie _(and having an exuse to put in some truly terrible jokes)_ so here this is.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was no secret that Colson had once been dirt poor.

There had been more than one occasion where he’d only eaten because there had been leftovers from work, or when he hadn’t been able to pay the heating bill and he’d had to heat up pans of water to shower, or when Casie had needed new shoes and Colson had had to go begging to a thrift store to discount the already dirt-cheap shoes they had because he literally had seven dollars to his name. It had been particularly bad at Christmas.

He hadn’t even had a tree the first year after he’d broken up with Casie’s mum…but that didn’t mean he hadn’t tried. He’d spent fucking hours with sheets of old newspaper, the remains of the red wrapping paper he’d used to wrap Casie’s present, and green paper, making paper chains. He’d strung popcorn onto thread. He cut snowflakes into newspaper. He done everything he could to make their apartment as Christmas-y as he could, even though he was dirt poor. Casie had deserved the best Christmas Colson could give her - and even though it had made him feel like shit that he couldn’t give her all the presents and lights and sparkle, he’d always tried his hardest to make the holiday magical for her.

It was insane how much things had changed.

This year he was sitting in an apartment in London, watching the two most important women in his life decorating the shit out of everything they could.

Colson couldn’t remember being happier, except for maybe the first time he’d held Casie. The fact that his daughter was so in love with his girlfriend was the best Christmas present he could ask for. Better than the big tree decorated with ornaments - “ _baubles, dad, Rosie says they’re called baubles”_ \- and tinsel and lights in every shade of pink, better than the small mountain of gifts from friends and family waiting to be put under that tree, better than all the great things that had happened to him this year…the fact that Casie was smiling and laughing with Rosie was just…the best.

“Oi, Skellington Jack, get your long legs over here.”

“Yeah, dad! We need your help.”

“Skellington Jack? Really?” Colson laughed, even as he got up to go and help the girls with the finishing touch on the tree.

The string of popcorn.

Casie had insisted on bringing it with them when she heard that they were going to be spending Christmas in London; they’d put it up every year, even now Colson had money for real decorations - good ones, too - and Casie hadn’t wanted to leave it in California when they were hundreds of miles away.

She had carefully lifted it out of her suitcase when Rosie had announced they were spending the weekend decorating, and carefully asked Rosie if they could put it up - and because Rosie was possibly the best woman Colson knew, she had not only promised Casie that it would have pride of place, but she was making sure she kept her promise. They were putting it on last of all, making sure nothing went on top of it, and Colson had no idea how to tell Rosie how touched he was by the fact she was taking Casie’s Christmas tradition so seriously.

He’d had some girlfriends who didn’t even want to acknowledge Casie…although ‘girlfriend’ might be too strong a word for what they had been to him. Rosie, though, had greeted his daughter with a warm smile and a terrible joke, and Casie had warmed up to her straight away: terrible jokes and all.

Not that Colson could judge her for that.

“Hey, Rosie, wanna hear a joke?”

Casie groaned, and Colson just grinned.

Rosie was just as bad, smirking at the way Casie was rolling her eyes at them: “If it is what I think it is…nah, it’ll be too corny.”

“Hey, what did _that_ pop out of?”

“I dunno. Maybe it was because I got lost in a cornfield once.” Rosie grinned slyly: “Although I had to admit, I felt pretty a- _maze_ -ing when I found my way out.”

Casie rolled her eyes so hard Colson thought they might roll out of her head: “You guys are literally the worst. You’re both cheesier than the pizza we had for lunch.”

Colson, far from his discouraged by his daughter’s teenage grumbling, saw an opportunity and he took it: “Hey Casie, what’s a popcorn's favourite pizza topping?

“Dad, no…”

“ _Popperoni_!”

Casie actually smacked him, but she was laughing in spite of herself, so Colson was taking that as a win. He took it as even more of a win when she made him pick her up so she could finish wrapping their popcorn string around the top of the tree, before he let her down and they all stepped back to admire their handiwork.

Even for someone who had spent most the afternoon following directions, Colson thought they had done pretty good.

He wrapped one arm around Casie’s shoulders, and the other around Rosie’s shoulders, and pulled them into his side for a hug. All was peaceful for a few seconds, the three of them basking in the good job they had done together…before Colson decided to chat shit.

“Well, ladies, once again: I have created a masterpiece.”

“Yeah, by staying out of the way you made sure you didn’t break anything.” Rosie snarked back immediately, as Casie laughed: “Well done you.”

Colson nodded sagely: “It was a very important task.”

They all laughed, before flopping down on the couch, and Colson reached for the remote so he could find a terrible Christmas film the three of them could bitch about. As far as Colson was concerned, he’d literally had the best day of his whole year - maybe his entire decade. He was surrounded by his two favourite people, Christmas cheer, and a sense of contentment that felt like it was warming him right to the bones. Colson didn’t think he could be happier if he tried.

It was shaping up to be a wonderful Christmas…and Colson was confident that it would only get better from here.


End file.
